Melhor Presente
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Como será que seria 8D o melhor presente para Watanuki? Summary tosco, fic mais ainda, mas feita de presente para ArtemysIchihara.


Fanfic feita de presente para ArtemysIchihara

_Fanfic feita de presente para ArtemysIchihara. Meio bobinha título idem, mas feita de coração. Espero que goste e, quem ler, boa leitura!_

**Melhor presente**

Era mais um dia que tinha começado na vida de Watanuki Kimihiro. Poderia ser um dia como qualquer outro, poderia ser um dia sem importância, mas não era. Aquele era o dia que estava contando para chegar. Era o dia em que ele completava anos. Então, era um dia feliz! Apesar de que não estava sendo tão feliz assim. De manhã, por puro azar, quebrou um copo e se atrasou para a escola, nem podendo falar com a sua tão adorada Himawari-chan, mas tinha um lado bom, pois não teve de encontrar com aquele Doumeki chato e idiota. E o dia foi passando daquela forma, sem nenhum desejo importante de felicidades para o garoto de óculos. O que estava havendo com as pessoas? Mas não teve tempo de reclamar nem de ir embora com os amigos. Himawari-chan tinha combinado de ir a algum lugar com uma amiga e Doumeki tinha o clube para ir.

- Aah, que chato... Ainda tenho que passar no supermercado para comprar as coisas para o jantar...

Suspirou Watanuki, derrotado, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas que levavam ao supermercado, onde comprou vários ingredientes para fazer algo bem gostoso para a dona da loja em que trabalhava comer. Estranhamente e de forma repentina, parecia que ninguém se importava com ele. Era o mesmo sentimento de quando os pais morreram e se viu sozinho no mundo. Mas já não estava tão sozinho. Tinha amigos e pessoas com as quais poderia contar! Isso era a melhor coisa que poderia ter ganhado. Não precisava de mais nada, se tinha aquilo. Avistando a loja de desejos, adentrou-a e retirou os sapatos. Mal tinha o feito e ouviu a voz da feiticeira cortar o ambiente:

- Watanukiii! Prepare alguns aperitivos para mim! E traga sakê também.

- Sim. Já vai, Yuuko-san!

Fechou os olhos, indo até a cozinha e colocando o típico avental branco e amarrando o lenço da mesma cor na cabeça.Cozinhava sem reclamar, pois não negava que gostava de fazer tarefas assim. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem, mas não poderia demorar muito, se não logo aquela pessoa começaria a reclamar. Arrumou tudo em uma bandeja e logo se encaminhou para a sala em que sabia que a mais velha estava. Abriu a porta corrida e não conseguiu enxergar muita coisa, pois estava um breu que só, até que tudo clareou de súbito, assustando-se com todos gritando: "Surpresa!". Realmente, o aniversariante do dia ficou surpreso, tanto que quase deixou cair a bandeja que tinha nas mãos. Doumeki, Himawari-chan, Maru, Moro, Mokona e Yuuko.

- C...como?

Perguntou ainda no estado surpreso, enquanto a bandeja era retirada das mãos pela garota de cabelo rosa. Yuuko aproveitou e serviu para si um pouco do sakê, dando um gole antes de responder.

- Eles quiseram estar aqui. Esse foi o desejo deles. – a feiticeira abriu um sorriso, fitando o mais novo, que não disfarçava a felicidade que sentia. – O que está esperando Watanuki? Corte o bolo.

Não tinha reparado, mas tinha um bolo que parecia delicioso em cima da pequena mesinha no centro do local, acabando por fazer uma cara interrogativa.

- Quem...?

- Eu que trouxe esse bolo, Watanuki-kun. - quem falou foi a Himawari-chan.

- Ah! Sério? Um bolo que a Himawari-chan fez? Deve estar delicioso!

- Na verdade, eu comprei na confeitaria.

A cena de Watanuki com olhinhos brilhando foi interrompida com aquela revelação, que a garota fez com um sorriso nos lábios. O garoto ficou com uma gota na cabeça, mas logo se recompôs.

- Ah! Mas Himawari-chan deve ter escolhido muito bem!

- Sirva mais.

Agora, quem enchia o saco era Doumeki, com um prato estendido. Pelo visto, tudo que tinha preparado foi devorado em questão de minutos.

- Quem é você para me dar ordens hein?! Seu... Seu Doumeki! Hoje é **meu** aniversário, então, me obedeça! E me chame de Watanuki-sama!

Foi completamente ignorado pelo comilão, que ficou a tomar chá, o qual não demorou a acabar. Mas Kimihiro desistiu. Não ia se estressar por causa... Daquilo! Trouxe mais coisas para comerem e entrou na festa – que por sinal era para ele – até que deu a hora de Himawari e Doumeki irem embora.

- Então, feliz aniversário, Watanuki-kun! Tenho que ir agora.

- Obrigado Himawari-chan! Adorei a festa! Cuida-se viu? As ruas são perigosas a noite!

- Amanhã, faça onigiri e takoyaki.

Watanuki cerrou os punhos e apontou para Doumeki que já ia embora para casa, pensando em gritar, mas desistindo. Acabou de despedir-se de Himawari, acenando enquanto via a garota de longos cabelos se distanciar. Quando ela já estava fora de visão, espreguiçou-se e olhou para o céu, que estavam bem claro aquela noite. Tinha sido divertido, mas cansativo.

- Então, eu vou querer um pouco daqueles takoyaki e onigiri que você vai fazer amanhã.

Era Yuuko que falava, atrás do garoto, enquanto dava aquele sorriso de quem quer alguma coisa. Ela conhecia bem Watanuki, sabendo que ele – mesmo reclamando – faria alguma coisa para agradecer tanto a Himawari quanto a Doumeki, de quem afirmava não gostar. O mais novo virou-se, sorrindo brandamente, com felicidade estampada no semblante.

- Sim! Amanhã posso fazer um pouco para você também.

O garoto de óculos ficou a falar enquanto, teoricamente, Yuuko ouvia. Teoricamente, pois a mulher estava longe, apenas fitando o rosto do rapaz, interrompendo após alguns minutos tomando confiança.

- Watanuki...

- Hum? Yuuko-san? – o garoto interrompeu o relato sobre o que faria, fitando-a.

- Ainda não lhe dei seu presente.

Então, ele balançou as mãos negativamente, com um sorriso meio sem graça. Presente depois de tudo aquilo? Não, seria abuso demais. E nem fazia questão, pois uma noite com os amigos era a melhor coisa que poderia ter. Nem aquela festa toda, que descobriu que Himawari-chan trouxe o bolo e Doumeki o sakê, ele merecia. Um simples: "feliz aniversário" era o suficiente. Bastava para Kimihiro que alguém se lembrasse.

- Não precisa me dar nada Yuuko-san! Aquilo tudo é mais do que eu mereço ou pediria, inclusive. Foi tudo maravilhoso!

- Não, Watanuki. Você merece mais ainda.

Por que mentir para o garoto? Era verdade. Ele merecia tudo de bom que existia naquele muito, já tinha sofrido... demais. Ela mesma já tinha pedido coisas difíceis para ele, mas nunca teve nada recusado, mesmo sabendo que ele só o fazia por ser seu trabalho. Talvez esse fosse o defeito de Watanuki: trabalhava demais, era ingênuo demais, era tudo demais. Sem querer, a mulher abaixou o tom de voz, deixando-o mais carinhoso, enquanto tocava a face do outro, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios negros que caíam por ela.

- Você já fez demais, Watanuki...

- Yuuko...san?

Os dedos dela se moveram até o indicador pousar sobre os lábios dele, silenciando-o, sem explicar nada, acabando por deixá-lo confuso com aqueles atos repentinos. Com suavidade e sem pressa, desceu os dedos pelo contorno da face de Watanuki, segurando-o gentilmente pelo queixo, inclinando-se enquanto aproximava os lábios. Já de olhos fechados, os encostou, fazendo uma pressão leve. O garoto de olhos claros, por sua vez, corou violentamente, em choque, assustado, com as mãos suando e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Era uma sensação estranha. Não ruim apenas diferente das que já tinha sentido. Sem perceber, já estava de olhos fechados e retribuindo o contato, até que ela afastou-se de si, ato que o fez abrir os olhos e piscá-los.

Sem tempo para perguntar algo, ela já foi falando.

- Feliz aniversário, Hiro¹.

Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu, elevando um pouco os ombros.

- Obrigado, Yuuko-san.

E com esse presente, teve certeza de que aquele foi o melhor aniversário que já teve, em vários anos.

**Fim**

¹ - Apelido dado pela Cih, a quem essa fic é dedicada. :D Espero que não se importe de tê-lo usado!

Bem, ficou meio bobinha, pequena, os fatos aconteceram meio rápido talvez, mas... Fiz de coração. .. Me forcei a escrever algo pra você, pois estou sem inspiração! Não gostei muito, mas... eu tentei. " Espero que me perdoe por como ficou, mas é meio difícil para mim trabalhar com esse casal! De toda forma, espero que goste, Cih.

Te adoro muito mesmo, bem pra lá! Todas as coisas boas do mundo e muitos anos de vida! Você vai ter que me agüentar por muito tempo ainda. x)

Felicidades. Muitas. Você é alguém especial para mim e foi a primeira amiga de Internet que mora longe que conheci. n.n Espero que possamos passar muuitos e muuuitos AD's juntas! xD

3

Se alguém leu isso, review para me alertar. '-'


End file.
